


A Green Tea Mochi Without You

by StrangeStorm



Series: The Green Tea Series [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Big Brother Kouta, Coma, Crying, Everyone Loves Kouki, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mama Reo, Omega Furihata Kouki, Omegaverse, Regrets, Romance, Surprise Ending, YOI makes a small appearance here, akafuri - Freeform, lover's spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou has learned many new things since being bonded with Furihata Kouki. And one of the most important things he had learned was this: Be careful what you say to someone, because tomorrow isn't promised and it may be the last thing you may ever say to them.





	A Green Tea Mochi Without You

**Author's Note:**

> In the late hours at night, I sometimes get into a narcotic mood and I always search for stories that will make my heart hurt and tears fall down my cheeks (๑o̴̶̷̥᷅﹏o̴̶̷̥᷅๑) So of course one night I somehow managed to spit this little story out (۶ꈨຶꎁꈨຶ )۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎ So get your tissues ready, this is gonna be a bumpy ride. And please take note that I am quite a fragile human being so please do not kill me after reading this story, okay? (✿´ ꒳ ` )
> 
> Also, I added some characters from YOI (Yuri On Ice) because I LOVE that anime and thought they would fit in here- but it's only a small appearance and no prior information about YOI is needed for this story. (｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sure we all know about the omegaverse dynamics which is Alphas are strong and protective, Betas are calming and the peacemakers, and the Omegas are caring and nurturing. In my stories, RAPE IS NOT OKAY NOR IS IT ALLOWED. Alphas, betas and omegas are seen as equals- there is no unjust discrimination against a gender. But alphas and betas are extra protective of omegas (it's just in their nature). Male omegas are SUPER rare (like one in ten million people) so they are treated with extra care and interest. Most male omegas hide their sweet scents (pheromones) by using suppressant medication and would only reveal themselves once they have made a true bond with their mate. A bonded omega still smells good, but their smell's diluted and there is an underlying scent of their bonded (which is like a warning for others to stay the hell away and a complete turn off ;D) Hehe...okay! Hopefully the explanation helps~

Mibuchi Reo sighed as he looked at the head of bright red hair that was currently buried in about three different textbooks at the moment.

"Sei-chan, are you sure you don't want to call Kou-chan? Just to see if he made it back to Tokyo alright?" Mibuchi asked again, trying to get a reply from his kouhai and former captain.

After graduating Rakuzan, Mibuchi had been accepted to attend Bunka Fashion College to study in the course of Foundations of Styling and Distribution. He had gone into this school in hopes of becoming a stylist or makeup artist one day, but after only a month into the new school year the beta couldn't help but feel that maybe this wasn't the right career path for him after all.

Feeling unsure about his future, Mibuchi decided to make a visit to his family in Kyoto and also made plans to drop by his former high school and pay a certain redhead a visit. As he walked through the dorm hallway, he heard a loud slam of a door and rushing footsteps coming his way.

Curious, he paused in his walking and turned to the right to see who it could be.

What he saw was a clearly upset Kouki rushing pass him and to the exit.

He had called after the brunette, even tried to catch up to him to find out what was wrong but the omega was too fast and soon enough, Mibuchi had lost him.

Having a guess on what could have upset the brunette, the beta hurriedly barged into where Seijuurou's room was and demanded to know what had happened to upset Kouki.

About half an hour had passed since then and Mibuchi still didn't get anything from the redhead- he was only being ignored as Seijuurou stayed quiet, focusing all his concentration on his studies.

Mibuchi sighed. It was obvious that something had happened between the usual loving couple and it was up to Mama Reo to figure it out and help fix things.

As he opened his mouth to once again attempt to try to pry something out of his captain, the alpha suddenly gasped, clutching a hand to his chest.

Mibuchi gasped as he rushed forwards and placed his hand on the other's back. "Sei-chan! What's wrong? What hurts? Only your chest?" He frantically asked.

"My chest...and I...can't breathe..." Seijuurou panted, looking very pained as he massaged his chest.

"Do you want me to get help? Or do you want to go to the infirmary?" Mibuchi questioned, rubbing the other's back in soothing circles.

Seijuurou shook his head. "No...I'm okay....just let me get my breath back first."

Mibuchi followed his orders, though he was still worried. After a few minutes, Seijuurou managed to settle himself down, taking a deep breath as he leaned his back against his chair.

"Sei-chan, what was that?" Mibuchi asked him softly.

The alpha looked just as confused. "I'm not sure. I just suddenly felt like I was hit by something and suddenly I couldn't breathe."

About fifteen minutes passed as Mibuchi tried to convince his captain to get checked by the school doctor, but the redhead adamantly refused.

Suddenly a ringtone sounded in the air and they both froze. Seijuurou pulled out his phone since the sound and vibrations were coming from his cell and checked the caller.

At the alpha's look, Mibuchi knew that the caller was definitely Kouki.

Sighing at the redhead's hesitance, he quickly snatched the phone and swiped the screen to accept the call.

"Kou-chan! It's Reo-nee~" Mibuchi sang out, sticking his tongue at the infuriated alpha.

The beta then froze when a voice that definitely wasn't from Kouki had replied back. Twisting his face in confusion, Mibuchi checked and confirmed that it was indeed Kouki's phone that was calling.

"Who is this and why do you have Kou-chan's phone?" Mibuchi questioned, sounding suspicious. Seijuurou at this point was no longer glaring and instead was looking very concerned now.

What he heard next from the other line made Mibuchi gasp and sit down with a thud on Seijuurou's bed, the breath knocked out of him as he covered his mouth in horror.

"Reo?" Seijuurou called out, alarmed at the horrified expression on his teammate's face.

But Mibuchi ignored him, only concentrating on what the other person on the phone was saying. Seijuurou watched impatiently as Mibuchi faced the ground, making little nods and hums at whatever the other was saying.

When Mibuchi finally thanked the person and hung up the phone, his face still looking down, Seijuurou immediately demanded, "Reo, who was that and why did they have Kouki's phone? What's going on?"

Mibuchi looked up and Seijuurou was caught off guard at seeing tears rolling down the usually cheerful beta's face. "Sei-chan..." Mibuchi said shakily. And his next words made Seijuurou's entire world go straight to hell.

"...Kou-chan's in the hospital."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_His vision was blurred by tears, but he didn't care since all he wanted to do was to just get away._

_'I can't believe him...'_

_Not looking where he was going, he accidentally bumped into someone. But he just continued to run, sobbing as he did so._

_'He is such a jerk...'_

_He didn't know where he was headed but that was fine since he didn't really have a specific destination- he just needed to get away from HIM for a while._

_'Stupid idiot.'_

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Furihata Kouta, is it?" Kouta jumped in his seat and looked up to see a familiar looking gentlemen standing before him.

The brunette squinted his eyes a bit, trying to figure out where he had seen the gentlemen before. Suddenly he gasped. "You're Seijuurou's dad. The head Akashi boss, right?" He pointed to the older man.

Masaomi gave him a small amused look at the name as he gave a nod. "Yes. I am Akashi Masaomi, father to Seijuurou. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Furihata Kouta. You are the elder brother of Kouki-kun. I've been looking forward to us meeting for a while now, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Kouta smile tightened at that before he let out a long sigh. "Yeah. I wish that too." The older Furihata gestured for the other to take the seat beside him, with Masaomi taking up his offer and sitting right down.

They were both in the Kyoto Hospital's waiting room while waiting for Kouki to come out of surgery. So far, all they knew was that the young omega had suffered from a nasty fall down a long flight of stairs and had to be taken into the OR due to head trauma with internal bleeding.

Furihata Kouta had just came home from a friend's party when he received the call about his little brother. As soon as the call ended, the alpha immediately shoved a few of his clothes and toiletries into his overnight bag and took the very next train heading to Kyoto.

Running down the halls of the hospital, Kouta sighted both Mibuchi and Seijuurou in the waiting room. The older brunette then proceeded to fill up all the needed medical forms for Kouki- since he was the omega's legal guardian. From there, the three stayed together in the room, waiting for more news about Kouki to come.

On the other hand, Akashi Masaomi had been in the middle of an important business transaction with the owner of a multi-billion dollar oil company when he had received news of the incident. Because he was still in the middle of a meeting, the older Akashi wasn't able to leave right away.

But as soon as the meeting ended with the contract signed and notarized, Masaomi ordered his secretary to reschedule his last two meetings for the day (those meetings weren't as important as the oil company had been) before heading directly towards the hospital.

That's when the older Akashi ran into the trio at the waiting room. Well, Kouta and Seijuurou was there- the brunette informed him that Mibuchi was off getting them drinks at the cafeteria.

Masaomi sighed as Kouta proceeded to give him all the information they had learned so far about the incident- which really wasn't too much. They didn't even know the extent of the omega's injuries yet. All they knew was that the omega was in a critical stage and was sent straight to the operating room immediately for surgery. It's been a few hours since then.

"Thank you for informing me, Furihata-san." Masaomi thanked the other.

Kouta shook his head as he waved his hands around. "Ah, just call me Kouta. Furihata-san sounds way too formal. And besides, we're basically family now, right?" He pointed out, giving a small grin.

The older alpha chuckled as he nodded. "I suppose we are. You may call me Masaomi if you would like as well then." A doctor exited the OR at that moment, making the men freeze, but they both sighed as the surgeon headed towards another couple instead. Based on the couple's reactions, apparently the surgery wasn't successful.

"Kouki's always been underestimated, you know?" Kouta suddenly spoke up, making the other turn towards him. Masaomi didn't say anything, instead choosing to listen quietly to the brunette.

"I'm sure you know about my and Kouki's parents, since I'm positive you've checked out our backgrounds as soon as you found out about your son dating my brother." Kouta said matter-of-factedly. Masaomi didn't even bother to deny it- because it was true. But the Akashi head knew that the Furihata brother's pasts were a sensitive subject and knew better than to bring it up. Besides, with both of their parents dead, the past was well off to be forgotten now.

"We've been through so much. And I know that it's because of Kouki being by my side that I'm still here today. I would have never been able to survive without him. Because Kouki was there, I was never alone and he gave me the strength to live on, to thrive for better lives for the both of us. Maybe because of his humble appearance or his shy personality, that's why many people have a low first impression of him, may even look down on him too. But I know how strong my brother really is.

"When push comes to shove, Kouki will fight for what he believes is right, even if it's at the risk of getting himself hurt. Especially for those he cares for- he'd give them his all. When it comes to me, I know that my little brother will gladly give his life for me, no hesitation. He's really crazy that way, but I can't deny that I would do the same for him- in fact, I wish I was there in the operating room right now, not him. Anyway, I was so worried when he was presented as an omega, a male omega of all things you know, but Kouki didn't let that stop him from living his life the way he wanted. He didn't let anyone bother him and always made sure people treated him the same, male omega or not. He has a quiet strength about him and that makes him one of the most strongest people I know.

"So because he's strong, that's why I know that Kouki will come out of this alright. He has no choice to be okay. After everything we've been through, I refuse to let a flight of stairs be the thing to be the end of him. I mean- how stupid is that?! After everything we've suffered and fought for in the past up to now...the gods can't be that cruel right? Kouki...Kouki is a good person. A great person. And he is easily loved by all. So for someone whose as great and lovable as my little brother, of course the gods would let him live on. He has to live." The older brother sounded quieter as his eyes started to get a little misty. Masaomi jumped a little when the brunette slapped his cheeks, leaving a slight red mark on his cheeks before looking back at the older man with a determined look in his eyes, not allowing any depressing thoughts get to him.

"Kouki will be fine." Kouta told me sternly. Masaomi admired the strength and determination in the older Furihata brother- it was similar to the same strength the Akashi head had found in the younger Furihata as well. "He'll be out of surgery just fine and when Kouki wakes up, I'm gonna punch him and shout at him for not watching where he was going." Kouta snorted, "That little brat never watches where he goes- he's always getting lost and tripping on his own two feet. He's really useless at directions too." The alpha chuckled fondly.

Masaomi smiled. "I agree that Kouki-kun will be alright. I am also aware of the deep strength your younger brother has behind that skittish front of his, Kouta-kun." The older alpha then began to tell the other about his first true meeting with the male omega and how Kouki had stood up to him with he had tried to break the couple apart.

Kouta was laughing hard at the part where Kouki had passed out from realizing exactly who he had been yelling at when Mibuchi returned with four cups of hot drinks and a white paper bag of food in hand. "I'm back with our drinks and have gotten us some food too- and I've also gotten something for you as well, Akashi-san. I saw you walking down the hallway earlier and figured you might like some coffee too." The beta told him politely.

"Thank you Mibuchi-kun." Masaomi thanked as he took the offered drink. He took a small sip and was relieved to find the coffee as adequate and with no added sugar or cream to it (just the way he liked it). The Akashi head met the beta a few times when the other came over to visit Seijuurou, and they were cordial towards one another, only exchanging polite greetings at most.

"Ah, thanks Reo." Kouta grinned at the beta, taking his own coffee and doctoring it with copious amounts of sugar and cream.

Masaomi observed as the tall beta blushed a bright pink as he looked down, smiling happily. "Oh, it's nothing Kouta-kun. I'm just happy to help out in some way."

"Just your presence here with us is more than enough, Reo. No need to be modest!" Kouta assured the other, taking a bite of a sandwich wrap.

Mibuchi giggled as he shook his head. "Oh no, it's really not too much. But you're welcome, anyway." The beta took a deep breath before sobering a bit as he turned his attention towards another certain redhead who was sitting silently a few chairs away. "Has anything changed while I was gone?" He asked them.

Kouta looked besides him as well and gave a sad smile, shaking his head. "He hasn't moved even an inch."

Masaomi knew they were talking about Seijuurou. Even as his father, the older alpha was clueless about what to do regarding the state his son was currently in. The Akashi head was still inadequate when it came to dealing with other's feelings, even his own son's, so he wasn't quite sure what to do about the younger boy.

Seijuurou was practically a statue, sitting in a chair one seat away from them, looking down with a dead expression on his face. It was frightening for the older alpha to see his son this way- as if the younger alpha had lost the will to live anymore. If the older alpha could, he would pay anything or use his high connections to make the boy's sadness go away. But the Akashi head knew that the only thing that would bring Seijuuoru back to his normal self was if Kouki was back, safe and healthy with them...and that, was one of the few things that the older Akashi just couldn't pay someone or order someone to do.

Masaomi was frustrated with himself that for once in his life, he didn't know what to do in this situation.

Mibuchi took a seat next to Seijuurou, cooing at the other as he gently rubbed the other's stiff shoulders, in a motherly type of way. "Oh Sei-chan, you need to eat something. Here, I got you some hot tea- you must be thirsty, ne?" The beta urged the other to to take a sip, but to no avail.

Kouta unwrapped one of the sandwiches in the bag and held it out to the redhead as he also encouraged the other to eat something. "Come now, Seijuurou- my brother won't be happy if he finds out that you're starving yourself. Here, this one has tofu in it- it's your favorite, right?" The alpha told the other, gently trying to put it in the frozen redhead's hands.

Masaomi watched as the two tried to talk to his unresponsive son, a deep frown on his own face. He looked towards the closed doors that led to the surgery room and gave a rare prayer of his own.

The Akashi head was not one to be very religious, but he prayed that Furihata Kouki would be alright- for both the omega's sake and for Seijuurou's sake as well.

Masaomi already lost his wife...he refused to lose his son and soon to be son-in-law as well.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_Slowing down as he gulped in large amounts of needed oxygen, he wiped away his tears and snot on his sleeve._

_Looking around, he noted that he was in the park. Ignoring the stares he got from some of the other park-goers, he went to sit on a nearby bench and sighed sadly._

_No longer crying (he ran out of tears), he thought about the argument he had gotten into with his mate._

_His heart began to hurt as he remembered his mate words to him and what the brunette had spat back._

_They had never really got into a fight before (not one as serious as this), and he was feeling like crying all over again._

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Dr. Satou, how is Kouki?" Kouta asked as soon as the doctor same out to greet them. All of them had stood up as soon as the doctor called for the family of a Furihata Kouki.

Dr. Satou, a middle-aged beta, sighed before asking them if they were the patient's family.

"I'm his brother and legal guardian." Kouta answered immediately. He then gestured towards the redhead beside him, saying, "This is my brother's bond mate and the gentlemen at my left side is his father." He explained.

The doctor nodded as he looked pointedly at Mibuchi. "And this young man?"

Mibuchi looked a bit worried (he didn't want to be kicked out just because he wasn't related to anyone there- Sei-chan needed him right now) but Kouta automatically replied, "He's my boyfriend."

It took everything in Mibuchi to hold in the squeal that so desperately wanted to come out. Hoping that his face didn't give away his shock or anything, Mibuchi calmly nodded.

Dr. Satou didn't question it as he immediately gave them the details of Kouki's condition. "We managed to drain out all the blood that had gotten inside the patient's skull cavity and we gratefully avoided any hemorrhaging during the operation. And fortunately for all of us, the damages were not too extensive so there were no extensive swelling or damaged brain tissues that would need to be removed."

"So, is Kouki going to be okay?" Kouta pressed, not really understanding much of the medical things the doctor had just said.

Dr. Satou sighed as he replied, "Although we managed to stop the bleeding, Furihata-sama is not out of the clear just yet. With all head trauma patients, we need to keep him here for further observation, checking his vital signs and keeping an eye out for any seizures that may occur during the next following days. We also need to monitor his intercranial pressure to make there will be no blood clots forming." He explained.

"In addition to the head trauma, Furihata-sama has also suffered from a few fractured ribs and a dislocation of his right shoulder. But again, we are fortunate that none of the bones were broken and we were able to mend and stabilize them. If all goes accordingly, his ribs should be healed in 4-6 weeks. As for his shoulder, I highly advise that you make sure he keeps his shoulder immobilized for at least three weeks- do not let him use it or put any strain on it. After that, it can take a few more weeks, possibly up to 12 weeks for his shoulder to be fully healed." The doctor told them.

Kouta released a long breath, losing the strength to stand any longer and decided he needed to sit instead. Mibuchi covered his mouth in horror when he listened to exactly what the full extent of Kouki's injuries were. Seijuurou merely stayed where he was at, not moving at all though the others knew he was listening to every word that the doctor had said.

As for Masaomi, he kept his face straight as he asked the doctor, "Is Kouki-kun awake right now?"

Dr. Satou shook his head sadly. "No, I'm sorry. Furihata-sama's currently in a coma. Head injuries are a delicate matter and there is no definite time frame as to when or if a patient will awake."

"If? There's a chance Kouki won't wake up?" Kouta demanded, looking terrified.

Dr. Satou held up his hands to calm the other. "I do not want to give you a definite yes, but I will say that since Furihata-sama's damage wasn't as severe as it could have been, it is more likely for him to awaken in a few days than if he were to not. The chances of him not awakening is about an estimate of around 30%." The doctor explained.

Kouta did start to calm down, but he muttered, "But it's still a 30% chance that..." The alpha trailed off, not even wanting to finish that sentence.

The doctor gave the group a sympathetic look before informing them, "We have transferred Furihata-sama into his room for recovery. You may all see him but I must warn you to please be careful not to jostle Furihata-sama too much and to refrain from making too much noise since the patient is still in recovery." He reminded them.

The group thanked the doctor and waited for the nurse that would bring them to the omega's room.

"Good evening, I'll be showing you to Furihata Kouki-sama's room now." A middle-aged woman, who must have been the nurse based on her clothes, came by to inform them politely.

"Sei-chan, let's go." Mibuchi urged the redhead, trying to get his friend to stand up.

Masaomi moved to the other side of his son and placed a gentle but firm hand onto the redhead's shoulder. "Seijuurou, Kouki-kun is waiting for you." He said in a strong voice.

Hearing his father's voice, Seijuurou slowly risen up from his seat, though the dead look in his eyes stayed the same.

Mibuchi smiled sadly as he gently wrapped both his arms around the other's one arm. Masaomi kept his hold on his son's shoulder and they both led the redhead towards Kouki's room while Kouta walked ahead and asked the nurse about additional details about his brother's condition.

"We're here. This is his room, room 304. It's a private room so Furihata-sama will be able to have some peace and quiet to himself." The nurse explained to them as they all stood outside the closed door. "Now, I will remind you all to please not make too much of a commotion while you are in here- the patient has just come out of surgery and he needs as much quiet as possible." She told them sternly.

"We understand, miss." Masaomi assured her. The nurse nodded as she slowly opened the door.

The small group quietly made their way into the room and Mibuchi couldn't help but gasp when they finally saw Kouki.

The omega was asleep, slightly elevated in the bed, bags under his eyes and his skin almost paler than Seijuurou's himself. There were bandages wrapped around the omega's head. His right arm was placed in a brace and there was some type of...contraption, like a harness or something wrapped around his torso. The brunette was connected to an IV in his left arm and many other wires that were sticking out from god knows where in the other parts of his body. There was also a nasal cannula placed on his face to help the other breathe better and a soft beeping sounded in the room, indicating the omega's heart beats.

Kouki looked so fragile...as if he could break from a single blow of air.

The beta heard Seijuurou gasp quietly as he turned to see the redhead looking intently at the brunette on the bed. Almost immediately, the alpha shook him and Masaomi off and swiftly made his way to his mate, taking the seat right next to the omega's bed.

Mibuchi almost cried when Seijuurou gently reached forward to take his bond mate's left hand in his, making sure to avoid the IV protruding from it, and gently rubbed his thumb on the other's hand. Seijuurou's gaze was locked on the sleeping omega's face, never once looking away.

Masaomi took a deep breath, watching his son with his mate before him. Once again, he was frustrated with how completely helpless he felt in this situation.

Kouta had froze at the sight of his little brother, injured and unconscious in the hospital bed, before shaking it off and moving forward to Kouki's other side.

The older Furihata stood at the opposite end of Seijuurou, inspecting all the bruises and wounds that his brother had received, trying to see exactly where it was that his little brother was hurting the most.

Finally letting out a long sigh, Kouta reached forward and gently brushed back a lock of hair out of the young omega's forehead before placing a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "You'll be just fine, baby brother." Kouta assured him calmly, smiling sadly at the only living blood relative and family he had left in this world. "After everything we've been through, God wouldn't take you away from me now. You're so strong, Kou. You can fight this." Kouta started to choked up a bit as he felt his tears finally fall down, blurring the image of his hurt little brother.

"I believe in you, Kouki. We all do. So please, wake up soon."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_Taking deep breaths, he managed to control his tears._

_As he thought about it more, he realized that they were both in the wrong, not just his mate._

_Feeling guilty now, he wondered what he could do to apologize._

_He didn't think that the redhead was the type to apologize first so he knew that he would have to be the bigger person._

_He was still mad but he loved his alpha._

_Even though he still thought that his alpha was stupid._

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"We're here! Are we too late? Did Furi's condition worsen? We rushed here as soon as we got the call!" Hayama panted as both he and Nebuya rushed into the hospital room.

Mibuchi scowled at the both of them as he brought up his finger to his lips and shushed them. "You're in a hospital, you buffoons! And Kou-chan's sleeping so speak quietly!" He hissed at them, gesturing towards the unconscious brunette on the bed.

Last night, Masaomi apologized as he told the group that he had a business trip that he needed to leave for in the morning. Kouta assured the Akashi head that it was alright to go and that he would keep the older Akashi updated about Kouki's condition.

When Akashi's father left, Kouta told Mibuchi that it was also okay for the beta to go on home to get some rest, that the brunette would watch over Kouki and Seijuurou for the night.

But Mibuchi refused and told him that he already informed his family about the situation beforehand and they told him it was okay for him to stay for as long as it was needed so he could watch over his dearest and closest friends. And Seijuurou and Kouki were just that- he loved the both of them like they were his own children (the fact that he was only a year older than them made no difference to the beta whatsoever).

Like Kouta, Mibuchi also packed a bag of clothes and toiletries for both himself and Seijuurou before they had come so they would be okay to stay at the hospital for a few days.

While Kouta went to inform the medical personnel about the three staying over at the hospital to watch over Kouki, Mibuchi walked towards the unconscious omega and whispered a few words in the other's ear, encouraging him to wake up soon, before giving him a small kiss on his cheek and moving away.

Pulling up a chair beside the quiet redhead, Mibuchi rubbed the other's back comfortedly as he pulled out his phone and began to call their friends and teammates about the brunette's incident.

Mibuchi called his fellow uncrowned kings first. Like him, Nebuya chose to go to Tokyo for college and was studying in physical education, with a course of sports education to become a Physical Ed teacher, at Nittaidai (Nippon Sport Science University).

Hayama, on the other hand, decided to stay in Kyoto and attend Kyoto Seika University. The blonde was interested in computers and animation (his dream was to create or help design an anime) so he took up a four-year course in animation.

When the two received the news, Hayama cursed that he wasn't in Kyoto at the moment and was actually in Tokyo for a family reunion. He and Nebuya promised to visit them in the morning since there were in more trains going to Kyoto for the night.

Mibuchi then decided to call Aida Riko next. He and the girl actually got along with their love for cute things and even though the girl had already graduated, he knew that she still kept in touch with the Seirin basketball team.

Actually, she had told him that she was planning to continue coaching the team, using it as working experience for the course she was in- she was attending the same university as Nebuya, studying to become a sports trainer. The Seirin coach sent her prayers and promised to inform the other players about the situation and made him promise to also keep her updated on the omega's status.

Next, Mibuchi decided to call Momoi Satsuki since he had also made friends with her (they were girlfriends together with Aida as they discussed about girly things sometimes). Momoi gasped and demanded that she be kept updated about everything about Kouki's condition too and cried when she learned how Seijuurou was taking the incident. She promised to call the other miracles about the what happened since they also cared about Kouki and would also be worried about how their ex-captain was handling it.

Afterwards, Mibuchi made one last call to his family, telling his mothers that their was no need to bring dinner since it was late and that he would just eat something in the cafeteria.

For the rest of the night, the three stayed with Kouki in the hospital, Kouta insisting that Mibuchi sleep on the small but comfy couch that was in the room while he stayed in his chair beside Kouki, folding his arms on the bed and resting his head on them as he slept.

While the two slept, only Seijuurou stayed awake, unable to sleep as he kept his eyes on his unconscious bond mate. Only seeing images in his head of the last time he had seen and spoken with the brunette. Reliving their fight over and over in his mind during the entire night.

In the morning, Hayama and Nebuya took the first train to Kyoto like they said and headed straight to the hospital.

"Oh....Furi..." Hayama trailed off, speechless when he finally saw the male omega.

"Has anything changed?" Nebuya asked Mibuchi quietly as Hayama made his way towards the bed.

Mibuchi shook his head. "No. He hasn't woken up yet but his stats are in the normal range, so he's doing okay." He explained to the other.

The dark-skinned alpha nodded as he and Mibuchi made their way towards the bed as well.

Hayama was staring at the sleeping omega, tearing up a bit when he noticed all the bandages and wires covering him. Smelling the comforting scents his friends were giving out, the blonde quickly wiped his tears and took a deep breath.

"Furi! Me and Nebuya are here! It's been a while, huh?" Hayama said cheerfully, putting on a smile on his face. "It's been about a month since we last saw each other and you look like you've lost a lot of weight. That's no good, Furi- since you're now the captain of your basketball team, you have to have muscles, you know. Like Nebuya!" He pointed his thumb at the alpha behind him.

Nebuya nodded as he flexed his muscles. "That's right, Furihata. As soon as you wake up, I'll help you gain more muscles. We gotta get more meat on your bones, man!" He chuckled quietly, reaching up and even though the alpha's hands were huge, the way he touched the brunette's shoulder brace was undoubtedly gentle. "That's with you need to wake up, Furihata." He added softly.

"He will." Hayama said confidently. His face softened when he told them, "Furi will definitely wake up- because there's no way he can ever leave captain. Not like this." His face saddened as they all looked in the redhead's direction.

Seijuurou was still sitting in his seat from before, looking listless as ever. He hadn't responded once since Mibuchi received the phone call yesterday and it was obvious that the redhead didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

Kouta sat in Mibuchi's chair beside him, holding up a phone as they Facetimed someone on the other line. The beta wasn't too sure who it was exactly, but Kouta had told him that he had called Kouki's best friend from America to inform him about what happened.

Now, Mibuchi could pick out two voices on the other line (it was on speakerphone) and the first voice sounded furious, if indicated by the long stream of curse words the person was screaming out, while the second voice was much calmer, obviously trying to calm the first person down.

"Shougo, enough! Swearing at Akashi isn't going to help things." Nijimura said sternly.

Haizaki snorted, still glaring daggers at the catatonic redhead. "Well, it's fucking helping me. I told him to watch Kouki's ass and what do I find out? Kouki's in a fucking coma! And on top of that, this son of a bitch won't even talk to explain himself!" he shouted.

"He's obviously still in shock about his mate- lets just leave him to himself for now." Nijimura told him gently, rubbing the other's lower back soothingly.

The male omega growled but tsked as he looked back at the screen. "Dammit! Kouta! Face the phone towards Kouki again- I can't stand looking at Akashi's fucking moping anymore!" He demanded.

Kouta smiled wearily as he nodded and did as the other asked.

The uncrowned kings took this chance to move towards their captain- even if they had already graduated and were no longer on the same team, Akashi would always be their captain and friend.

"Hey, captain. How are you?" Hayama asked, smile disappearing when the redhead wouldn't even look at him.

"Oi, Akashi. Furihata wouldn't be happy if he saw you like this." Nebuya told him, also frowning.

"He's been like this since we found out about Kou-chan's accident- I don't know how to snap him out of it! Kouta and I are really worried for him." Mibuchi sighed sadly.

They stood around, looking helpless before Hayama gasped, pounding his fist on his hand. "I just remembered something!" The blonde grabbed his backpack that he brought with him and dug through it, searching for something.

"Furi-oniisan called me last night too and told me where his spare house key was hidden- by the way, hiding it in a loose floorboard under the house is sheer classic- and told me to bring some items of Furi's that might comfort him and help him wake up.

The beta pulled out Kouki's red fluffy blanket, a fuzzy round orange pillow that reminded them of a basketball, and a soft lion plush that was dressed as a king- with red cape, crown and all- and with very familiar red and gold heterochromatic haughty eyes.

Mibuchi cooed as he petted the cute lion. "This looks just like Sei-chan!"

Nebuya grinned also. "This is all the stuff that Akashi probably got him."

Hayama nodded, smiling widely. "Yup! With this, Furi will surely wake up soon. Ah! Akashi, hold still for a sec since I gotta put your scent on these things- I think it's lessened being in my bag for a few hours."

After thoroughly rubbing the items all over the frozen redhead, Hayama went to place them onto the brunette's bed as the other two unsuccessfully tried once more to get Akashi to respond to them.

Just as they were about to give up on the redheaded alpha, a knock on the door sounded.

Mibuchi was the one to answer it, looking curious as he asked who it was. The beta's eyes widened and he gasped aloud when he saw who was there.

"Ah. Thank god I got the right room." Mayuzumi commented, walking inside the room.

"Ehh? Mayuzumi's here too?" Hayama exclaimed, also surprised.

Mibuchi quickly got over his shock and smiled as he gave the silver-haired beta a big hug, much to the other's displeasure. "Mayu-kun! You're here!" He cheered happily.

"What is it with my kouhai giving me horrible nicknames?" Mayuzumi sighed mournfully, trying to move out of the beta's strong grip.

"Ah, we knew that deep down, you actually did care about us." Nebuya grinned, looking happy as well.

Mayuzumi rolled his eyes as he finally got out of Mibuchi's grasp. "I really don't." He told them bluntly.

"Why are you here, Mayu-kun? Who told you about Kou-chan's accident?" Mibuchi asked, looking curious.

Mayuzumi gave them a bored look as he replied, "I was already here in Kyoto, visiting my parents. And then I got a call this morning from Momoi about Furihata being in the hospital and she ordered me to come visit."

Mibuchi's eyebrows lifted so high they almost hit his hairline. "You're friends with Momoi-chan?"

"No." Mayuzumi denied bluntly. "We only text or sometimes call- though it's rare- to exchange views on certain light novels or she wants me to recommend her a book that I like. It's kinda annoying. Ah, and anyway here- she wanted me to give this to you guys since she and that Aomine person couldn't make it here themselves." He held up the gift basket that had been in his hands from the start. "There's a light novel in there as well- consider it my contribution." He added.

"I'll take it!" Hayama immediately took the basket away. "Ooh- there's yan yan!"

"I call dibs on the Pretz." Nebuya called out. Mibuchi rolled his eyes as the two idiots fought over the basket.

Looking back at Mayuzumi, he saw the silver-haired beta watching Seijuurou intently.

"How long has he been like that?" Mayuzumi pointed his chin at the redhead.

Mibuchi sighed as he shook his head. "He hasn't said anything since yesterday- and he barely responds to anything we say. It's obvious that he hasn't slept at all and he hasn't eat or drink a single thing or even taken a bath! We're all very worried about him." The beta told him sadly.

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes slightly before slowly making his way to the redhead.

Mibuchi watched as the silver-haired beta stood behind the redhead and gasped out loud as he watched Mayuzumi quickly pull out the chair from under Seijuurou, making the redhead go crashing to the floor.

"Mayuzumi!" Mibuchi just caught himself from shouting as he hissed out the name instead.

The crash seemed to be the thing to finally snap Seijuurou out of his stupor.

The redheaded alpha quickly stood up and growled angrily at the silver-haired beta. The uncrowned kings and Kouta (who had just finished his call) were alarmed as they began to move in order to stop the furious alpha before he attacked, but Mayuzumi only raised his hand as a signal for them to wait, looking at Seijuurou with his usual deadpanned expression on his face.

"That must have hurt, huh." Mayuzumi spoke, looking calmly at the angry alpha in front of him.

Seijuurou gave a furious growl, sending shivers down the backs of the room's occupants. "What the fuck was that for?!" Everyone (except Mayuzumi, of course) was shocked at the redhead's rare cursing.

Mayuzumi only raised an eyebrow at him. "I was just proving a point." He pointed out.

"What point?" The alpha snapped.

Mayuzumi crossed his arms across his chest, giving the other a haughty look. "I know that you're blaming yourself for all of this. You're probably wishing that it was you in that hospital bed instead of your bond mate. You think that if you were suffering in pain as well, then everything will be better and he'll wake up?"

Seijuurou gritted his teeth, not saying anything.

Mayuzumi continued on. "If that's what you think, then I decided to put you in pain to prove if it was true. I know that fall must have hurt. Now, look at Furihata." He ordered, pointing a finger at the unconscious boy in bed.

Seijuurou glared at him for a few tense moments, making the atmosphere in the room nearly suffocating, before slowly looking at where the beta was pointing at.

"See?" Mayuzumi said. "You're in pain- mentally, emotionally and now physically- and your bond mate's still in a coma. So that means that even if you sit here sulking, wallowing in your self pity, it still won't bring your omega back to you. You're just making yourself and someone around you miserable. It's pathetic."

The redhead anger slowly ebbed away, feeling nothing but sadness as he stared at his bond mate. "But...even if I didn't act like this, what assurance could you give me that he would wake up if I were to take care of myself?" The alpha asked quietly. The entire room sighed in relief as the tension in the air dissipated.

Mayuzumi looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I can't. Whether you sulk or cheer up, doesn't really change much in your mate's condition." He admitted before adding, "But, the coma troupe is a common occurrence in the light novels I read, and if there's something I've learned, it's that when a coma patient is surrounded by happy vibes and the people they love, that helps them wake up even sooner." He pointed out.

"Besides, they say that coma patients can be conscious of their surroundings, even while in a coma, so that should give you a kick in the ass and make you start acting normal again. Because your bond mate needs you- now more than ever, Akashi." Mayuzumi told him, looking very serious.

Seijuurou furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about the other's words. Looking at his mate for a moment longer, the redhead finally looked away and faced Mayuzumi. The beta could see the unsureness and vulnerability in the other's eyes. "Kou...Kouki will wake up again...if I take care of myself. He would be upset...if he sees me as I am right now." Seiuurou said hesitantly.

"That's right, Sei-chan." Mibuchi finally found his voice to say something. He and the others had been quietly watching the two's confrontation.

"Yup, he'd kill you before murdering the rest us for letting you become like that." Hayama added, with Nebuya nodding in agreement.

"He's right, Seijuurou. If not for your own sake, at least treat yourself better for Kouki. My little brother wouldn't be happy, otherwise." Kouta told him gently.

Seijuurou looked back at Mayuzumi, his eyebrows still furrowed but he seemed to look a little better now. "I...alright. For Kouki I will be better." He finally agreed.

Mayuzumi awarded him with one of his rare barely-there smiles as he replied, "Good. So you can start by taking a bath- you look like crap and you reek. Then you can eat a burger or something cause you look like you're going pass out soon and I refuse to be the one to pick up your dead body off the floor." The beta warned him.

The redhead nodded, before hesitantly asking once more, "Do you really believe that Kouki will wake up soon? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Mayuzumi scoffed. Then he gave the alpha a smirk.

"Besides, when has something I've said ever been wrong?"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_The way to a man's heart was through his stomach._

_He decided to buy one of his mate's favorite foods- green tea ice cream mochi._

_He himself HATED mochi...so him buying this for his mate was a true testament to how much he loved him._

_It was a bit costlier than the regular mochi, but he knew that this was one of his lover's favorite brands._

_Truthfully, he himself made the best kind of mochi- better than anything sold in the stores (that's what his mate had told him and the compliment made him very happy)._

_The redhead would absolutely devour his homemade green tea mochi with red bean filling and wrapped in a sakura leaf._

_But since he was still a bit mad at his mate, he decided that store-bought mochi would be good enough for now._

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"We're here!" Kawahara and Kagami shouted out, with Kuroko and Fukuda right behind them.

"Shhh!" Multiple voices hissed at them in warning.

"Oops, sorry!" The two apologized, yelping when Mibuchi whacked them on the heads with his purple fan (a gift he got from Riko).

"I apologize that we were only able to visit now." Kuroko told them, taking a seat next to Seijuurou as the other three went to the other side of the bed to greet Kouki.

Seijuurou smiled at the blunette, waving his hand. "We understand- we are all in our final year before graduation and Kyoto is quite a distance from Tokyo." The redhead understood.

Kuroko gave a small smile before looking at the brunette who was lying in the bed.

The Seirin members decided to take a trip to visit their captain during the weekend. They decided to only allow the third years to come since they were the closest to Furi and it would be best if the team didn't crowd around the hospital room.

"How is he?" Kuroko asked, reaching over to pat the omega's hand.

Seijuurou smiled sadly as he looked over his mate once again. "His condition is still the same. He hasn't woken up yet- not once." He said quietly.

Four days had passed since the accident and the omega continued to stay in slumber, not once showing any signs of waking up. But the nurses encouraged them that there was still hope that Kouki would wake up again- it just wasn't the right time yet.

After the day Mayuzumi knocked some sense back into the redhead, Seijuurou began to act almost normal again, although he was still depressed by the state of his bond mate.

Seijuurou and Kouta had informed their schools of their situations and both schools gave them permission to miss the next few days, agreeing to email their assignments and lessons instead so that they wouldn't fall far behind in their studies.

Mibuchi also stayed, but he didn't worry too much about missing school- he had decided to stop his own studies for now and take some time to find out what he truly wanted to do with his life. His parents agreed as long as the beta helped out with the family business while taking off from school (his family were well known for their high class kimono-making and flower arrangements).

As the days passed, the three helped to take care of Kouki- washing his body, helping the nurses with monitoring how he was doing, constantly talking with the omega since the doctor advised that their voices might help the patient wake up sooner.

The three spoke together quite often, learning a new number of things about each other. Seijuurou especially noticed how close Kouta and Mibuchi were getting. When the two began to talk to one another about something, the redhead decided to focus on his assignments instead of crashing their conversation.

Even though four days had passed, none of them had lost hope that Kouki would wake up soon. They just knew that the omega would open his eyes- they just needed to wait patiently.

"Woof! Woof!" Nigou's popped out of Kuroko's bag and leaned forward to lick Kouki's hand.

"Dammit, Kuroko! We're in a hospital and dogs aren't allowed!" Kagami growled, shrieking with Nigou jumped out of the bag and rushed towards the Seirin redhead. "Gyaah! Someone help!!!" He made shooing noises at the energetic dog on the ground, the large player balancing ontop the chair to avoid the puppy.

"Shh...you're making too much noise, Kagami-kun." Kuroko chided, whistling to bring Nigou back.

When Nigou was in Kuroko's arms once more, Kawahara remembered something and opened his bag. "Oh yeah, we brought cards from everyone at school- they all wish for Furi to recover soon." He told them, bringing out a thick wad of envelopes and homemade cards. "And there's a basket of snacks from the team too!"

"Aww...that's so sweet!" Mibuchi cooed, putting the basket with the other gifts in the room (Kouki had received quite a large number of get well presents from a lot of people who also cared about him) before taking the cards and looking through them.

"I brought some clothes for Furi for when he's released from here and I got you more clothes as well, Furi-niisan." Fukuda said, handing the bag of clothes to the elder Furihata brother.

"Thanks, Fukuda!" Kouta grinned, accepting the bag.

Kagami had brought something too and handed it to Seijuurou. "Tae says she's sorry for what happened and hopes that Furi will be okay. We made some triple chocolate brownies for you guys to share- and if Furi wakes up soon, they should still be good so make sure you give him one." He told the redhead.

Seijuurou smiled thankfully as he accepted the baked goods. "Thank you, Kagami. These look delicious."

"Ah, and here." Kagami also handed the redheaded alpha a box of some sort of chocolate with a strange human-monster thing attached to the top with a purple ribbon. "When I was at Shuutoku, Takao gave me this to give to you. He says he hopes that Furi will get better soon and that he's sorry that the Omega-whatever squad wasn't there to protect him. The Titan on top (at Seijuurou's confused look, Kagami took some time to explain what exactly a Titan was and that it was from the anime, Attack on Titans) is from Midorima. Midorima says to take care and that this doll is YOUR lucky item- the chocolates are Furi's lucky item."

Seijuurou still looked confused about the doll but thanked the redhead and promised that he would call the Shuutoku pair later to thank them for their thoughtful gifts.

"I also have a gift from Kise- he says the same for Furihata-kun to get better." Kuroko handed Seijuurou a wrapped gift containing some nice-smelling bath salts and soothing oils. "And Shigehiro-kun and I have brought some books that Furihata-kun has been wanting to read for a while." He handed him a short stack of books as well.

Seijuurou smiled at all of them, grateful that he and Kouki had such caring friends. He placed the gifts next to Murasakibara's (the purple giant together with his boyfriend, Himuro Tatsuya, had sent a large bucket of jellybeans, together with a handmade get well soon card that had arrived by mail yesterday).

Everyone was now lounging around the room, all of them not knowing what to say as they looked at the main occupant of the room, the only one amongst them sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"He looks better than I expected. I had imagined...well, I thought the worst when I received the call." Kawahara admitted, face tightening as he recalled how horrified he felt that night when he found out about the omega's condition.

"I'm sure we all thought that at one point." Kagami pointed out, leaning against the wall as he crossed his arms.

"Do you guys know exactly what happened? All Coach told us was that Furi fell down the stairs but, how did that exactly happen?" Fukuda asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"We were told that Kou-chan was helping someone who was about to fall down the stairs themselves- but in the process of saving them, Kou-chan ended up falling down himself." Mibuchi explained sadly.

"Do you know who that person was that Furihata-kun saved?" Kuroko questioned.

Mibuchi shook his head. "I have no idea."

"I heard something about that." Kouta jumped in. "One of the nurses told me that the person Kouki saved was sent to another hospital after making sure Kouki was here safe- she said that the person was the one to call us about Kouki's incident." He looked at both Seijuurou and Mibuchi.

Seijuurou frowned. "If Kouki had saved that person, then why did he or she need to go to another hospital afterwards?"

Kouta shrugged, looking helpless. "I don't know."

The group continued to talk amongst themselves and ate the lunch that Mibuchi's mothers had brought over for them to eat.

Around 5, the Seirin members decided that it was time for them to leave. They waved goodbye as Fukuda and Kawahara gently gave their best friend a hug, wishing that he would wake up soon.

After dinner, the trio were sitting around the room as they checked to see what was on tv before there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Mibuchi was once again the one to answer the door and he gasped in surprise.

A foreigner with silver hair was smiling at him while he held onto the handles of the wheelchair where another man, this time Japanese with black hair and glasses, was sitting on.

Mibuchi immediately recognized them to be one of the most decorated ice skaters ever in history. And they were one of the most popular, current-trending star couples in the world as of right now.

It took everything in the beta to not freak out in front of Yuuri and Victor freaking Katsuki-Nikiforov.

He will stay calm.

"Hello, is this Furihata Kouki-kun's room?" Victor smiled politely, asking him in accented Japanese.

Mibuchi gave them a gentle smile as he nodded. "Yes, and may I ask why you both are here?"

Yuuri was the one to answer this as he nervously patted the little bundle in his arms. Mibuchi blinked when he finally noticed that there was something in the other's arms. "Eto...I just wanted to check on him. Um, I'm the one that Furihata-san saved a few days ago."

Mibuchi blinked, no longer freaking out at the sight of the famous pair, as the other's words hit him.

Sobering up, Mibuchi gave them an understanding smile as he moved to the side to let them in. "I see. Please come in."

Victor pushed his husband inside the room, Seijuurou and Kouta sitting up in their seats as they too recognized the famous couple.

"You were the one that Kouki saved?" Seijuurou asked, hearing what the younger man had said at the door.

Yuuri looked regretfully at the unconcious brunette in bed before turning away to look at the redhead. "Yes. I had gone out to pick up a few items at the store but on the way, I got hit by a contraction. Unfortunately, I was on the stairs at that time and I would have lost my balance and fallen down if Furihata-san didn't save me." He explained.

"You were pregnant." Mibuchi gasped, staring at the small bundle snuggled against Yuuri (who Mibuchi just remembered was actually a male omega- the first and only male omega to have competed in the Olympics and made history by winning gold).

Yuuri blushed as he nodded, looking fondly at the couple's newborn. "I had thought it was only false contractions so I didn't think much of it- I was just focused on getting some help for Furihata-san. But as soon as he went into surgery, I made the phone call with his cell to the first two contacts on his speed dial list. Afterwards, I was suddenly hit by more painful contractions and finally realized that I was actually in labor for real." He said sheepishly.

"After that, I had no choice but to leave since my doctor was working at another hospital." Yuuri told them. "They sent me off via ambulance."

"My Yuuri was amazing in labor and fought well for a good 14 hours straight. He's incredible, no?" Victor added, the Russian alpha smiled proudly at his mate.

"Victor." Yuuri blushed at the compliment. "Anyway, after having a difficult birth, I had to stay in the hospital for a few days so the doctor could monitor the little one and to also give me time to recover from the birth- I'm still not quite able to walk normally yet, hence why I have to be in a wheelchair for a while. That's why it took us so long to finally come by and visit Furihata-san again. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused you all." The japanese skater teared up as he bowed his head in apology.

"No, no, please lift up your head, Katsuki-san." Kouta said quickly, not liking to see another male omega cry (it reminded him too much of seeing his little brother cry, and he hated that).

"I am absolutely positive that Kouki doesn't blame you for this accident." It was Seijuurou to speak up this time. Yuuri looked up and saw the redhead giving him a gentle smile. "Kouki wanted to save you and I know that he'd be upset if he knew that you were blaming yourself for this. It was just an accident, after all. And if Kouki doesn't blame you, then I'm sure none of us will neither." Kouta and Mibuchi nodded to this as well.

Yuuri sniffled as he nodded his head. "Okay."

Victor smiled at Seijuurou as he said, "I can tell that Furihata-kun is your mate. I will always be eternally grateful for what your bond mate has done for mine and my child. The hospital bill will be on us and when Furihata-san wakes up, please tell him to come visit us in Hasetsu anytime- we will give him and all your friends and family free vacations at Yuuri's parent's onsen. It's the least we can do." The Russian told him.

Seijuurou smiled as he nodded. "We would love that."

"Victor?" Yuuri looked at his mate before looking pointedly at something on his wheelchair.

"Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. Here!" Victor took the bag that had been hanging off of Yuuri's wheelchair and handed it to Seijuurou.

"What is this?" The redhead asked curiously, opening the bag.

"The day of the accident, Furihata-san was carrying that. Well, he was carrying the same item but it got thrown into the road and got run over by a car." Yuuri explained. "I got a friend of ours to buy another one so we could bring it to you when we visited. There was also a small box in his jeans, but there's some sort of lock on it so we don't really know what's in it. We also brought it and put it in there too."

"Ooh, that's so thoughtful of you!" Mibuchi beamed.

"What is it, Seijuurou?" Kouta asked, looking curious.

Seijuurou pulled out a small red box and looked at it curiously. There was a type of lock on it, but not for a key. It looked like it needed some sort of code to open it.

The alpha decided to put it on the side table and let his mate open it himself when he woke up. Seijuurou didn't think it be good for him to open it in case it wasn't meant for him.

He then took out another thinner box but much bigger than the first one and looked at it, letting out a gasp when he realized what it was.

"Green tea ice cream mochi?" Kouta read the name is the box, looking confused now. "If I think about it, Kouki hates mochi- he always complained about the texture of it. So why would he buy it for himself?" He wondered.

Mibuchi watched Seijuurou stare intently at the box and suddenly he understood. "Sei-chan, you love mochi, right? So...I think that he wasn't buying the mochi for himself. Kou-chan was actually buying it for you." He told the other, giving him a gentle smile.

"Aww...he must love you very much." Yuuri smiled at Seijuurou before exchanging loving looks with his own husband and mate.

Seijuurou stared at the box for a moment longer before looking at his sleeping mate.

Even after their fight, Kouki still went and bought him his favorite mochi, including his favorite brand and flavor.

The redhead breathed deeply before giving the other a painful smile, reaching up to give his mate's hand a small squeeze.

Suddenly, a loud knock came at the door and Victor was the one to answer it since he was the closest.

"Da?" He said in Russian, opening the door.

"What the fuck is taking you idiots so long?! I've been waiting in the car for god knows how long already!" An angry voice yelled out, in accented English this time.

"Oh, Yurio! We forgot about you. Well, come inside. And be quiet since there's a patient in here. Plus, my little malysh is sleeping as well!" Victor happily told the other, letting him in.

Again, it took everything in Mibuchi to not scream out at seeing the blonde Russian skater, Yuri Plisetsky, who just as famous as Yuri and Victor come into the room.

Yuri huffed as he entered the room, sending dark glares to everyone in the room.

But when he caught sight of Kouki, his scowl lightened as he looked on sadly at the unconscious boy. "Is this the guy who saved Katsudon?" Yuri asked quietly.

"Yes, this is Furihata Kouki. Without him, I'm not sure if the little one and I would still be here today." Yuuri told him in English, gently bouncing his baby in his arms when the baby started to fuss a bit.

Yuri frowned as he looked around the room. The blonde suddenly locked eyes on Seijuurou.

Stomping his way towards the redhead, Yurio pulled something out of his black bag and shoved it into the other's arms. Seijuurou looked down confusedly at the strange but fluffy tiger doll that was thrusted into his arms.

"This is for your mate- he's your mate, da?" He said slowly in English. When Seijuurou nodded, Yuri looked away, grumbling "When he wakes up, tell him that Yuri Plisetsky says thank you for saving Katsudon and the baby and that if he ever wants free tickets to the Grand Prix Final that's being held in Canada this year, then my number is on the doll and he can just call me. I'll get them for him." The blonde said, looking grumpy although there was a light pink blush on his cheeks.

Seijuurou looked at the doll and indeed saw the number that the blonde had wrote down on the cat's collar. Smiling, Seijuurou thanked him, "Kouki will love this. Thank you, Pilsetsky-san."

Yuri huffed. "Just call me Yuri. Being called by my last name is weird."

The redhead nodded. "Okay, Yuri."

"Or you can called him Yurio." Victor added.

Yuri once again looked pissed as he turned around to flip the birdie at the older Russian. "Отвали, старик! (Fuck off, old man!)" He yelled out in Russian before storming out of the room. To the native Japanese speakers, they had no idea what the blonde had shouted, but they could tell that it wasn't anything nice.

Victor gave them a sheepish smile as Yuuri quickly tried to shush their baby, who began to fuss again from all the noise. "I apologize about Yurio. He's a bit...um, what do you call it? A tsundere?"

Mibuchi giggled as Kouta snorted. "Yeah, we can see that."

Seijuurou waved off the apology. He wasn't bothered much since he also had experience with a certain green-haired tsundere himself.

"Aww...is it a boy or a girl?" Mibuchi asked, cooing at the baby in Yuuri's arms.

Yuuri lit up as he lowered the blanket to show off the baby to them. "It's a he." He said proudly.

The small baby looked just like a mini Victor, but when the baby opened his eyes to reveal a nice dark color, they all knew that the baby had inherited Yuuri's eyes.

"What's his name?" Mibuchi asked, poking the tiny baby's chubby cheeks softly.

Yuuri exchanged a look with his husband because Yuuri slowly said, "Well, actually. We wanted to ask your permission about that. When Victor learned that Kouki was the name of my savior, he and I agreed that it would be such a lovely name for our child."

"And the kanji that's used for it was perfect too." Victor added. "When I learned that the characters for Kouki stood for light and tree, I thought it was perfect for our little malysh! Our son is the light of our lives. And the tree part reminded me of the time where we conceived our malysh underneath one of the wisteria trees-"

"Victor, nyet!" Yuuri interrupted, blushing hotly. "Anyway, we wanted to ask for your permission if we could name our son after Furihata-san? His full name would be Kouki Victorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov." He explained to them.

Mibuchi sniffled at that while Seiuuurou almost stopped breathing when he heard the name, tightening his hold on his mate's hand.

Kouta smiled as he nodded his head, his own eyes misting as he stared down at baby Kouki.

"Yeah, I think my brother will be happy. And it really is a very wonderful name, isn't it?"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_Box of mochi in his hands, he quickly walked back to Rakuzan, praying that the ice cream inside the mochi wouldn't be melted by the time he got there._

_He rushed through the streets, apologizing to the people he accidentally bumped into._

_As he walked up a steep flight of stairs, he noticed a rare sight of a male omega- one who looked to be very heavily pregnant- leaning against the railing, quivering a bit._

_Concerned, he came up next to him and asked if he was okay. There was something familiar about the pregnant man, but he couldn't quite figure out why._

_The pregnant man smiled at him, sweating profusely, as he explained that it was just false labor pains and that it would go away soon._

_Still worried, he asked if the man would like some help walking up the stairs. Looking grateful, the pregnant omega nodded._

_When the pregnant man reached for the hand he offered, the man suddenly moaned as he clutched his rounded belly._

_He gasped when he saw the pregnant man lose his balance and started to fall backwards._

_Immediately he caught the pregnant omega and pushed him forward, the pregnant man managing to grab onto the railing like he had hoped for and was steady once more._

_And that was the last thing he saw before he had lost his own footing when saving the pregnant omega and found himself falling down instead._

_He was flying..._

_...and crashing..._

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

"Where am I?"

Seijuurou froze as he looked away from the assignment he had been working on and turned to see his bond mate...awake.

"Kouki!" The alpha pushed his book away and quickly stood up, coming up to the bed to check the brunette closely. "Oh, love. I was so-"

"Love?" The omega looked shocked at the word as he stared at the strange redhead above him. "Um, I-I'm s-sorry...but, w-who are you e-exactly?" He stuttered.

It was like a bucket of the world's iciest water had been thrown right over Seijuurou, drenching his body in chill-to-the-bone coldness.

Not quite understanding what was happening, Kouki looked around, furrowing his eyes at the unfamiliar room. "Where a-am I? A hospital? B-but why..." He wondered, looking more panicked by the second . The omega then looked down at his own body and the beeping from the monitor became faster as the omega started to shake at the sight of all the bandages and wires on him.

Seijuurou finally snapped out of his stupor and placed his hands on the other's shoulders (being really careful with the brunette's right shoulder) and gave the other a pleading look. "Kouki, this is isn't funny. I'm Seijuurou, remember? I'm your Sei, your bond mate! Tell me that you remember me, please." He begged.

Kouki's eyes widened, the heart monitor beeping like crazy. "B-bond mate?! Um, I'm s-s-sorry sir, b-but I'm pretty sure I'm n-not bonded w-with anyone." He insisted.

The redhead shook his head, not believing that this was really happening. This was something that happened in the movies or stories...in fiction, not something that happens in real life.

"Um, s-sir? C-c-can you p-p-please let g-go of me? M-my r-right shoulder is starting to h-hurt." The omega stuttered, looking completely terrified as his eyes started to tear up. The redhead was really scary and he wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

Seijuurou immediately released his hold on the other, backing away as he looking around the room looking completely unstable, feeling himself lose control of what was going on.

Seijuurou was no longer aware of what was happening around him. At one point, the room was filled with nurses and doctors, checking on Kouki's stats, some of them coming up to him and asking if he was okay.

Then Kouta and Mibuchi returned from the cafeteria and cried tears of joy at seeing Kouki awake, before their faces turned to horror when they learned that Kouki had amnesia.

"Ne, nii-san and Mibuchi-san, can you guys tell me who the redhead is exactly? And why is he here?" Kouki whispered to the other two, but it was still loud enough for Seijuurou to hear.

Apparently Kouki only lost his memories up until the end of the winter cup. So he pretty much remembered everything and everyone till then but for some reason, it was only Seijuurou that he had forgotten.

The alpha could feel his already shattered heart turning into fine dust when he learned about the full extent of his mate's amnesia.

Seijuurou didn't even know if Kouki COULD be considered as his mate anymore since the alpha had been kicked out of the brunette's room, no longer welcomed or allowed to be there anymore.

For Kouki had found his presence to be unsettlingly, almost frightening to him for some reason.

When Kouki was put into a seizure because of his fear rising up whenever the redhead stood too close to him, Kouta looked sad as he apologized to the redhead as he told him that it would be best if he stayed away from Kouki for now. That he was a hazard to Kouki's health (the older brother didn't say the last part aloud, but Seijuurou had gotten the message).

For the next few weeks, everyone avoided him, not knowing what to say to the alpha when they learned of the situation.

And for one of the few times in his life, Seijuurou didn't know what to do next. Because not only did he find this situation unfair, hurtful and infuriating...but he was also scared.

The bond that connected himself to his mate...he could still see the mark on himself, but he could no longer feel the other's presence within him. It was like their bond was broken.

He was no longer connected to Furihata Kouki...and it was the most terrifying feeling he had ever felt in his life.

A few months passed, and Seijuurou had tried to visit the omega a few times but every single time Kouki shied away from him, feeling uneasy around the alpha.

Kouki was acting just like the first time he had met Seijuurou...but only a million times worse.

"Seijuurou, you should think about my offer." His father had told him over dinner one night. In a week, Seijuurou was about to graduate from high school and even till now, he still hadn't gotten any closer to having his mate remember him. Kouki still couldn't stand being in the same room as him and avoided him like the plague.

"I have told you that I decline, father." Seijuurou told him, looking at his plate with a bored expression. The redhead couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled at anything.

Masaomi frowned at him for a while before he let out a sigh. "Alright. But it's already been months and Kou- Furihata-san still hasn't remembered you and also hasn't shown any interest in wanting to get to know you." Seeing his son flinch at his words, Masaomi tone softened as he gently said, "I don't mean to be harsh, but I believe that it would be best if you got away from here and attend university in America. You need to move on with your life, Seijuurou...because Furihata-san has already moved on with his."

His father's words spun around his head for a week, even during his graduation as he gave his lack-luster valedictorian speech.

With his diploma in hand, Seijuurou leaned against the school gates, waiting for his limo to arrive (his father was on a business meeting and couldn't make it to his graduation).

As Seijuurou checked his phone, a familiar feeling washed over him.

Looking up, the redhead gasped, almost dropping his phone when he saw his bond mate standing in front of him.

"Kouki..." Seijuurou whispered, looking shocked.

The brunette didn't meet his eyes but gave him an awkward smile and a little wave. "Hey, A-Akashi-san. U-um, congratulations on g-graduating." He stuttered.

Seijuurou felt his heart drop, knowing that the other still didn't remember him. "Yes, thank you. May I ask why you are here, Kou-Furihata?" The alpha hated speaking to the other so formally.

Kouki hesitated before slowly meeting the other's eyes, shivering a bit in fear. "U-u-um! I-I heard that y-you got i-i-into a school in A-America."

Seijuurou nodded, frowning. "Yes, I did."

Kouki nodded his head as he shakily took something out of his pocket and thrusted it into the other's hands, pulling away quickly and taking a step back.

Seijuurou froze at the object in his hand. It was the silver ring he had gotten his mate during one of their dates.

They had been walking down the street when the brunette pointed out how pretty the silver ring was. He admired how simple but shiny it was. Seijuurou immediately got it for him, despite the brunette's protests.

When the redhead was about to buy a matching ring for himself, Kouki put his foot down and told him that if the redhead was gonna buy him a ring, then the brunette would save up money to buy the alpha one too. Seijuurou had chuckled but agreed to the omega's conditions.

Seijuurou then had wondered what type of ring the other would give him (even one of those toy rings would be more than enough for Seijuurou) but never had he imagined that one day, Kouki would be giving back the very ring the alpha had gotten him.

"U-uh...I thought that s-since you're l-leaving, I-I should g-g-give you back your r-ring. Since, um, well...yeah. I-I mean since w-we're not dating a-and it looks e-expensive." The omega explained.

The alpha felt sick but made sure to keep his face calm as he held the ring back to the other. "It's alright, Kou-Furihata. I insist that you keep this."

Kouki shook his head frantically, stuttering incoherently as he refused to take it.

"Kou! We're leaving already! Hurry up or else we'll leave without you!" A female's voice shouted, the sound of the high, nasally voice grating on Seijuurou's ears.

But Kouki lit up, showing a very happy expression to the first time in front of Seijuurou, as he turned around and called back, "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec, babe!" He didn't stutter once when he replied.

Seijuurou couldn't breathe.

"Oh, is that your girlfriend?" The redhead asked, the fake smile on his face frozen.

Kouki blushed as he shyly nodded. "Y-yeah. Anyway, I-I gotta go. Have f-fun in A-America. Goodbye, A-Akashi-san!" The omega gave him a small wave before walking away. The redhead began to panic, not wanting the other to leave just yet.

"Kou- Furihata!" Seijuurou quickly yelled back.

The omega jumped as he turned around, looking scared. "Y-yes?"

Seijuurou looked at his ma- his ex-mate for one last time before giving a soft but sad smile to his Kouki.

"...To you as well. Furi- Kouki.....goodbye."

. . .

. . . ヽ(´∇´)ノ. . .

. . . (∇´ノ). . .

. . . ヽ(　　　)ノ. . .　

. . . S- . . .

. . .(ヽ´∇) . . .

. . .Se- . . .

. . .ヽ(´∇`)ﾉ. . .

. . .Sei. . .

. . .

"Sei-chan!"

Seijuurou quickly sat up, rubbing his face as he looked up to see Mibuchi looking down worriedly at him. Looking confused for a moment, the redhead's eyes suddenly widened as he looked around, letting out a sigh we he saw the sleeping face of his still unconscious mate.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sei-chan? You were mumbling quite a bit in your sleep." Mibuchi informed him, taking a seat next to him. He hadn't wanted to wake the other from his nap, but the alpha looked too unsettled that Mibuchi decided it would best for him to wake the other in the end.

It's been exactly a week, seven days, since the accident and there was still no sign of the omega waking up. But Mibuchi refused to give up hope- he was one to be believe in miracles.

Seijuurou grab his mate's hand in his own slightly shaky ones, rubbing soothing circles into the other's palm. "Something like that. I...I dreamt that Kouki woke up, but that he forgot all about me." He confessed.

Mibuchi made a sympathetic noise, as he gently wrapped an arm around the other to pull him into a hug. "Oh, Sei-chan. You know that wouldn't really happen in real life, right? It's highly unlikely that Kou-chan would ever forget you. Not only are you two bonded for life, but Kou-chan loves you so much! You know that right?"

Seijuurou nodded, letting himself rest inside the other's embrace. "I know. But...I can't help to think how there was a part of me that sort of wished that my dream had been true." He admitted.

Mibuchi scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he questioned, "Now, why would you want something like that, Sei-chan?"

Seijuurou smiled sadly as he brought Kouki's hand gently to his lips and placed a soft kiss right in the middle of his hand.

"Because if it had been true...at least I would know that Kouki was awake and living his life right now. As long as Kouki is alive and happy...that is enough for me."

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_There was darkness._

_There was screaming and crying._

_There was a wet stickiness somewhere on his face or his head, he couldn't tell._

_There was no feeling in his right arm._

_There was pain everywhere else, a lot of pain._

_There was someone talking to him, jostling his body slightly._

_There was someone taking him away._

_There was an image of his bond mate that suddenly flashed briefly in his mind._

_There was nothing._

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

The Day of the Accident~

 

"Kouki?" Seijuurou blinked at his mate, not at all expecting the omega's visit to his dorm. It wasn't the weekend and he didn't recall setting up a date with the other either.

Kouki smiled brightly at the other, though it waned a bit as he got a good look at the redhead. "Sei! You look horrible!" The alpha's clothes and grooming was still in its usual pristine state, but his red hair was ruffled and there were large, dark circles under his red eyes.

Seijuurou nearly snorted at the brunette's words, but he did roll his eyes. "Insulting your mate is quite an interesting way of greeting, love." He commented sarcastically. Seijuurou did not move aside to let his mate into his room like he usually would- he only stood in the doorway, arms crossed and frowning.

"You know that's not what I meant." Kouki huffed back at him, pushing his way into the other's room even without any invitation and he gasped at how the usually immaculate room looked like a tornado of papers and books went through it. "What happened in here?"

Seijuurou sighed before sitting back at his desk and putting on his reading glasses. "Since this is my final year, my workload has multiplied greatly. Balancing that with my duties as student council president, captain of the basketball team, heir to the Akashi Company and having to prepare for university...I've had no time to spare for little else."

Kouki looked worried as he sat on the other's bed, hugging one of the pillows to his chest. "But Sei, you look exhausted. I'm sure taking even an hour or two of rest wouldn't screw up your schedule too much."

The redhead paused in his reading for his upcoming science test and glanced at his mate incredulously. "Not to sound rude but may I ask why you are here in the first place, Kouki? Your visit is quite unexpected."

Kouki blushed as a small smile graced his lips. "Actually, I have something important that I need to tell you..." He started, reaching to pull something out of his pocket.

Seijuurou was once again reading his textbook, only partly listening to the other. "What is it?" He asked absently. His phone suddenly beeped and the alpha automatically reached across the table for it to see who it was.

Kouki frowned when he realized his mate wasn't paying attention to him. "Sei?"

Seijuurou hummed as he texted something back, not looking at the other. "Hold on a second, Kouki. I'm doing something important right now." Sending a quick text to one of his council officers, Seijuurou placed his phone back on the table and continued with his studying. "Actually, Kouki? Is whatever you came here to do really crucial right now? I have two exams tomorrow and must attend a very important business meeting with my father in the afternoon. I do not have much time to spare right now."

The brunette felt hurt as he put whatever he was about to take out back into his pocket. "So you don't even have five minutes to spare to me? Your boyfriend and bond mate?"

Seijuurou looked up and frowned at the other. "Kouki, you know how busy I am right now. You must understand that I have many responsibilities and I don't have time to play around with you right now."

"I'm not here to play around." Kouki snapped, irritated at his mate treating him as if he was just a little kid. "And I understand how busy you are, Sei. I'm busy too- being a third year and processing for college and I'm also the captain of my basketball team too, remember?"

The redhead sighed wearily. "Yes, but we both know that my duties far outweigh yours."

The omega gritted his teeth. "Oh really? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not ten feet under with stress from my 'not as important as yours' duties like you obviously are."

Seijuurou shook his head, feeling another migraine coming on. "You know what? I can't handle this right now. Maybe it would be best if you leave for now Kouki. I'll pay for your ticket back."

Kouki glared at the other. "Well, I'm sorry my surprise visit is causing you so much trouble." Standing up, the brunette accidentally ending up tripping a bit, ripping some loose papers in the process. "Oh Sei, I'm sor-"

"OUT!" Seijuurou roared, his exhaustion and tension from the past few weeks finally exploding and words that he was barely aware of saying started tumbling out of his mouth. "Leave right now! I didn't ask for you to come in the first place and now you're just causing more of a mess here! I don't need nor want your presence here! Get out and don't come back here until I give you permission to do so!" He ordered.

Kouki blinked at the other, speechless. Seijuurou looked at the omega's shocked face and tearing eyes and the redhead's own eyes widened as what he just said finally hit him. "Wait, Kouki-" His apology was interrupted when a pillow slammed straight into his face.

Pulling away the pillow, Seijuurou's heart clenched as he saw his bond mate glaring angrily at him, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Fine. I'll go. And I'm sorry that I'm unneeded and unwanted right now." As he turned around and opened the door, Kouki paused as he turned back to look at his mate once more. "And don't worry- I won't come back here even if I had your 'permission'. Goodbye Seijuurou."

Seijuurou froze as he watched the other leave, slamming the door behind him. That was the first time the brunette ever called him by his whole first name...and the alpha absolutely hated it.

If he could somehow have used his emperor eye at that moment to see into the future, to see his mate getting into an accident only minutes after leaving him, Seijuurou would have ran right after his omega and never let him go.

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

_He could hear every word._

_He couldn't see anything, but he could feel everyone's presence._

_Especially his bond mate's._

_His arms itched, wanting to move so they could wrap themselves around his mate tightly and to never let go._

_Please don't be sad everyone, he was really trying to wake up- it was his body that was being stubborn and refused to move._

_Time passed and he started to worry for his mate._

_Ah, he would definitely cook something special for his friends as thanks for taking care of his idiotic alpha._

_Don't give up yet. He was still here. He was still fighting._

_Days, weeks, months, years could have passed by. He didn't know. But what he did know was one thing._

_At last, he could finally open his eyes._

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Nine days had passed since the accident.

Seijuurou slowly opened his eyes when he felt something shift beside him.

Blearily looking at what was causing the movement, his exhausted sullen red eyes met with a tired but alert pair of familiar small brown irises blinking back at him.

All previous feelings of drowsiness left Seijuurou immediately.

"Kouki!" The redhead gasped, sitting up as he looked in hopeful disbelief at his finally awoken mate. The alpha admits that he pinched himself a few times to make sure this wasn't another dream, but the pain burning in his arm assured him that yes, his Kouki was finally awake.

The brunette was laying on the bed, slowly starting to panic as he took in his surroundings.

"Shh...just relax, love. Everything will be fine." Seijuurou cooed to the other, leaning forward to kiss the other's forehead as his hand reached for the call button.

"S-Sei?" Kouki whispered, his voice gravelly from being unused for the last few days.

Since the accident, not once did Seijuurou shed a single tear. Rather than crying, the redhead felts numbness, as if he had already died.

But now, the tears wouldn't stop coming.

But these were tears of happiness because he could finally see his bond mate and his one love awake and looking at him, remembering him.

His Kouki was back and Seijuurou couldn't stop crying even if he tried.

And sweet Kouki made himself calm so that HE could comfort the redhead instead.

What a ridiculous but happy moment it was.

Kouki was wiping away the last of his mate's tears when Kouki's attending physician, Dr. Satou, came in with a nurse at his side.

The nurse checked his vitals while the doctor greeted Kouki and asked how he was feeling.

"I'm okay. I feel really tired though." The brunette admitted, giving a small yawn at the end.

Dr. Satou smiled as he nodded in understanding. "It's completely normal for coma patients to feel fatigue after just waking up."

The omega's eyes widened. "C-coma?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. You've been in the hospital for nine days since you're accident."

"Nine days?!" Kouki looked at his mate, looking horrified at the revelation.

"Shh...we'll talk about it later. I promise." Seijuurou reassured him. Kouki calmed down a bit (if the slowing beeping on the monitor was any indication) and nodded his head, giving his mate's hand a squeeze for support.

When Dr. Satou had Kouki's attention again, the doctor proceeded to ask the omega the usual coma patient questions (what was his name, how old is he, what year it is, who is he bonded to- Seijuurou was especially relieved when Kouki said his name) in order to gauge how oriented the patient was and if there was any signs of memory loss.

After the doctor concluded that Kouki was not suffering from any memory blanks, he then gave Kouki a simple overview of all his injuries and what to do and not do in order for him to recover properly.

The doctor checked Kouki's mobilization, nodding when the omega had no problems moving his neck, legs or his left arm. His right arm was still in a brace and the doctor advised Kouki to take steady breaths as to not aggravate his fractured ribs.

After a few more questions, Dr. Satou finally decided that they had enough for today (it was around 7pm) and that he would come back tomorrow so they could talk more and possibly begin rehabilitation.

The couple thanked the doctor and the nurse as they left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Kouki gripped Seijuurou's hand in his as he closed his eyes. "Nine days...."

Seijuurou smiled as he brushed back some of his brown hair away from his forehead. "It doesn't matter. You're awake and alright now."

Kouki opened his eyes and gave the other a frown. "I can't even imagine what you and everyone else had been going through during this." He said, looking regretful.

The redhead shook his head and he leaned down to give the other a soft kiss on the lips. It felt amazing to finally kiss his mate again. "It's okay. It's over now." He murmured against the other's lips before pressing their lips together once more.

Pulling away, Kouki pouted but decided to let it go- the other was right. As long as he's awake now, then what happened while he was in coma didn't matter anymore. But there was one thing...

"Sei...I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have bothered you when you were too stressed and I shouldn't have hit you with that pillow." Kouki apologized sadly.

Seijuurou quickly shook his head and gave Kouki a serious look. "You are not to blame for any of this. If anything, it was my all fault- I was too stressed from everything and I took it all out on you. I was the one to start the fight in the first place and I take all my words back- I would LOVE it if you visited me, no matter when or where I am. I want to see you always, Kouki. For this entire mess, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you, love. I'm so sorry for everything, Kouki." Seijuurou told him, looking deeply regretful.

Kouki smiled as he touched the other's cheek with his left hand and leaned forward to give the other another kiss. "Okay. I forgive you Sei. And thank you for taking care of me all this time."

Seijuurou chuckled as he leaned his forehead next to the other's closing his eyes. "There's nothing to thank me for. I would love and take care of you for the rest of our lives. It would be my honor." Kouki smiled happily as he snuggled up to his mate.

"I heard you guys." Kouki said, watching as his mate look up at him. "I could hear you guys talking. Not a lot, but I could pick up a few sentences and I could sort of sense the atmosphere of the room." He explained.

The alpha grinned as he gave the omega another kiss. "It makes me feel even better that you were still here, even while unconscious."

Kouki beamed before he gasped as he remembered something. "What about that guy? The pregnant omega that I tried to save?"

"You did save them. And both he and his husband, together with their baby are completely grateful to you." Seijuurou told him, feeling so proud of his mate. "You're a hero, Kouki. Though I've always knew you were one since you were my hero." The redhead grinned as a bright pink blush spread across the brunette's cheeks.

"Oh, shut up Sei." Kouki flushed, a bit embarrassed at the praise. He then froze as he remembered one more thing. "Ne, Sei. Where are my clothes from the accident?" His eyes were wide as he began to sweat a bit.

Seijuurou frowned at the worried look on the other's face as he answered. "The nurses informed me that they had to dispose all your clothes since they were all stained in...er, your blood." The alpha gulped, not wanting to think of his mate bleeding.

He became alarmed when the other looked like he was about to have a panic attack, but then something red caught the alpha's eye and he realized what might be troubling his mate. "Ah, actually Katsuki-san told us that there had been something in your pocket- he took it before the nurses could rid of your clothes and later returned it to us when he visited. Since there's a lock on it, none of us knew what was in it so I placed it on the bedside table." Taking the box from the table behind him, Seijuurou gave it to his mate. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Kouki nearly cried in relief when he saw that the box had been safe from the accident. "Oh, thank god! I was about to cry if I had lost this."

Seijuurou looked at the box curiously. "If I may ask, what is inside of that?" He questioned.

Kouki paused before he suddenly looked down shyly, awkwardly using his hands (trying not to move his right shoulder) to slowly move the lock in a certain way until it suddenly popped open with a loud 'click'! "Um...actually. This was the reason why I had visited you that day. Remember that beach job I had took last summer?"

The redhead grinned as he pulled the other closer to him, "Why, of course I do Kouki. Seeing you everyday in those orange beach shorts made it VERY memorable for me." He purred.

Kouki blushed harder as he swatted the other lightly, giggling. "Well, yeah. Anyway, I took up that job because I wanted to save up money to buy something. Well...I counted up my savings and found out that I actually made more than enough to buy what I wanted."

The brunette smiled widely as he brought up the red box and slowly opened it to show his mate. Seijuurou looked at it and forgot to breath.

Inside was a silver ring, slightly bigger than Kouki's own but it matched the other's ring perfectly.

Kouki blushed as he shyly took the ring out and grabbed his mate's hand. "I told you that when I saved enough money, I would buy you a ring too. I was so excited when I finally bought it that I just had to give it to you immediately. That's why I came to surprise you that day." Kouki confessed.

"Kouki..." Seijuurou was speechless, staring at the shining ring on his finger.

"Do you like it?" Kouki asked excitedly.

Still unable to form proper words, Seijuurou merely pulled Kouki into another kiss, much deeper than their previous ones, hoping to convey just how happy he felt at that moment.

They pulled away only when they ran out of air but even as they panted, they smiled at one another, eyes full of love and happiness.

The two spoke together for a while longer (the omega completely freaked when he found out that the person he had saved was THE Katsuki Yuuri) before Seijuurou urged the omega to rest after he yawned for the fifth time that night.

As they were cuddled together on the bed (the nurse managed to scoot Kouki a bit so Sei could lie next to him) the brunette was slowly drifting off, listening to the sound of beeping from the monitors.

After a while, Seijuurou paused in rubbing circles into his palm and suddenly asked, "Kouki, are you still awake?"

Kouki was but the omega tried to blink away the bit of sleep from his eyes and tiredly answered, "Yup. What's wrong, Sei?"

"Nothing's wrong." Seijuurou assured him. There was a pause of silence afterwards. After a minute of no one saying anything, Kouki was about to ask Seijuurou what he had wanted but the alpha managed to beat him to it first.

"Kouki, will you marry me?"

Kouki swore that he could feel his heart thump really, really hard for three whole beats before he turned to look at the other with wide eyes.

At least he wasn't tired anymore.

With his mate looking completely serious (oh my god, he wasn't joking?!) Kouki opened his mouth and only managed to stutter out, "W-w-what?!!"

Seijuurou brought his hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his ring finger, making the omega blushed a dark red at the alpha's smoldering gaze that he gave him.

"I want you to be my husband and I yours. After this incident, it's made me realized how short life is and I couldn't....I couldn't bear it if you ever left me again. I don't ever want to be separated from you." Seijuurou told him, looking directly into Kouki's eyes. "I love you Kouki. I love you more than anything in this world and well, we both do have the rings now." He grinned.

Tightening his grip slightly on the omega's hand, Seijuurou took a deep breath as he looked up and gave Kouki a smile as he made sure he had the other's full attention. "So, Furihata Kouki...will you marry me?"

Kouki felt himself let out a gasp, looking straight into the other's earnest eyes. So many things were running through his mind at that moment but...

Kouki sighed.

He thinks...no, he knows that deep in his heart, he already had his answer.

Taking a deep breath, Kouki looked straight in his bond mate's beautiful red eyes and slowly opened his mouth.

"Sei..." The omega reached up to give his alpha's hand a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry...but no. I won't marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just did that. | ू￣▽￣)ᵎᵎᵎ
> 
> The next story in the series will be about Kouki and Seijuurou having a movie night together with Kawahara and Fukuda. Seijuurou will also be getting a much needed lesson on the Japanese pop culture. And we will find out more about Kouki's rejection in the next story, so please don't kill me, ok? |ʘ‿ʘ)╯♡


End file.
